Mohamad Farik Amin
| detained_at = black sites, Guantanamo | id_number = 10021 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohamad Farik Amin, alias Zubair alias Zaid, is a Malaysian who is alleged to be a senior member of Jemaah Islamiyah and al Qaeda. He is currently in American custody in the Guantanamo Bay detention camp. He is one of the 14 detainees who had previously been held for years at CIA black sites.Bush: CIA holds terror suspects in secret prisons, CNN, 7 September 2006. In the ODNI biographies of those 14, Amin is described as a direct subordinate of Hambali. According to Time Magazine,Asia's Terror Threat: One year after the carnage of Bali, a top terrorist's confessions suggest Asia is as vulnerable as ever, Time Magazine, October 6, 2003 Amin, Hambali, and Mohammed Nazir Bin Lep were detained and interrogated on the remote Indian Ocean island of Diego Garcia, where they confessed to scouting out possible sites for terrorist bombings throughout Thailand. Time also reportedAsia's Terror Threat Time Magazine, October 6, 2003 that the three were captured together in central Thailand on August 11, 2003. The ODNI document says that Hambali and Bin Lep were captured together, but only that Amin was captured some time in 2003. Early Guantanamo connections According to the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Guantanamo detainee Abdullah Yahia Yousf Al Shabli's Administrative Review Board hearing, an individual named Bin Zubair is a close associate of al Qaeda leader Osama bin Laden.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Abdullah Yahia Yousf Al Shabli Administrative Review Board, April 28, 2005 - page 25 The memo states: :"Abu Zubair (Bin Zubair) was the leader of al Qaida guesthouses in Kandahar named after the martyrs who carried out the USS Cole terrorist attack. Used for new recruits on their way to receive training and veterans cycling out, these guesthouses were located near the Haj Habash Mosque in Kandahar."Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Abdullah Yahia Yousf Al Shabli ''Administrative Review Board, April 28, 2005 - page 25 Combatant Status Review The first unclassified session of Zubair's Tribunal convened 08:15 on March 13, 2007. Present Translation Zubair's Tribunal's President reminded him that he could have the assistance of the translator at any time. Allegations Zubair faced allegations that he was a member of both al Qaeda Jemaah Islamiya, and he played a role in the August 5, 2003 bombing of the Marriott Hotel in Jakarta. Zubair faced allegations that he was a financial courier, and had transferred funds to Majid Khan, and had financed al Qaeda safe houses. Testimony Neither Zubair or his Recorder called any witnesses. Unusually Zubair's Tribunal didn't ask him any questions on March 13, 2007. His session lasted just 25 minutes. Unclassified session reconvened on March 17, 2007 The unclassified session of Zubair's Tribunal reconvened on March 17, 2007. Zubair's Tribunal's President informed him: The question that arose was whether Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and the Philippines should be considered "coalition partners", the phrase used in the definition of "enemy combatant". The Recorder confirmed, that after consulting an unnamed document he could confirm: Zubair's Personal Representative confirmed that he had been given a copy of the unnamed document, to share with Zubair, and that Zubair had three questions, and that he would like to have the answers translated into Malay. Zubair's questions were: #What type of cases would normally be—be brought to military court? #Is there a distinction between cases involving civilians and uniformed military personnel as targets? #What is the role of the Malaysian Government in the coalition? And if Malaysia is a coalition partner, does the Malaysian Government have the right to petition for the extradition of the Detainee? Zubair's Tribunal's President told him that the Tribunal couldn't answer his questions. The session lasted 21 minutes. References External links * Secret Prison on Diego Garcia Confirmed: Six “High-Value” Guantánamo Prisoners Held, Plus “Ghost Prisoner” Mustafa Setmariam Nasar Andy Worthington * UN Secret Detention Report (Part One): The CIA’s “High-Value Detainee” Program and Secret Prisons Andy Worthington Category:Malaysian al-Qaeda members Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Jemaah Islamiyah Category:Malaysian prisoners and detainees Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Malaysian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People subject to extraordinary rendition by the United States